In a known construction of this kind a conical spiral spring is provided for each cartridge and engages the bottom of the latter; when the cartridge is inserted, the spring is retained by the latter in a compressed position. Individual chambers which are separated by appropriate partition walls, are provided for the cartridges. For retaining the cartridges in the inserted position, the partition walls comprise apertures in their region facing the centre; the detent projections retaining the cartridges extend through the apertures and fix the cartridges in the inserted position by way of the rims thereof. This known construction has the disadvantage that it consists of many individual parts and the cartridges are not inserted uniformly in the chambers of the revolver drum in consequence of the separate springs and detent projections. Moreover, it may occur that the rim of one of the cartridges is not engaged completely by the associated detent projection, whereby the rim of the cartridge may slide away from the detent projection upon an even slight shock or the like and thereby the conical spiral spring may eject the cartridge from the loading device, so that secure loading required for such devices is not attainable.